A Secret Partner
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Pansy searches for a special someone at a party. Femslash. Femmeslash.


Warning: Rated M for a reason.

Pansy scanned the scene, tugging at the edge of her masquerade costume mask that she would only drag out for one person when asked. She couldn't see her intended among the sea of people but kept twirling around, flipping off men in tuxedos with her gloved hands, searching, always searching. A tap came on her shoulder, but she turned around only to find a spiked punch bowl behind her. She traced any twirling skirts around her and wafted the succulent scents of the lovely beauties at the party, but none of them matched that one pheromone that so aroused her. She leaned up against the table-clothed table that housed the punch in front of her to create some friction on her clit as she waited for her guest of honor to make an appearance.

In the polished veneers of warming trays that housed petits quiches and sausages, she caught a glimpse of herself. Even in the black mask, she was unmistakeably a Parkinson girl. The little cleavage that she had was pushed up by a narwal-boned corset and spilling out from behind a gate of thin lace to give the appearance of even more underneath. The bones of the corset accented her waist down to an hour glass in black velvet. She closed her eyes for a moment to envision to envision her partner running hands down her sides, along the black silk of her skirt and under the hem. There her partner would find black nylons but accept the challenge of another clothing layer. Her partner would cup her sex with beautiful hands and tease her with polished nails through the cheap fabric of hosiery. With one hand under her layers, they would kiss the top edge of her dress, not yet venturing far enough South to adequately pleasure her by tweaking her nipples and lavishing her breasts, but if Pansy knew her partner at all, all that would be soon to come. As would she. If history was any indicator, Pansy would be gushing at the slight tickle of beautiful fingers at her cunt. And she had not even imagined how her partner would react to her new lingerie, bought especially for this night. She accidentally let out a small moan but caught herself and disguised it as a sound of appeasement at the fact that a fruit tray had just been brought out.

She buried her face in her gloved hands, biting the smooth black fabric to keep from crying out from her elaborate fantasy that not had not even yet reached its climax. A similarly clothed hand stroked her arm as a husky voice whispered in her ear, dripping with sex, "Meet me on God's floor in the Devil's room." Again Pansy wheeled around for a glimpse of the one she desired most but found no one save a small page holding a dull spear at his side. She hiked up her skirts as much as was permissable and located the nearest set of stairs to find the second floor and then the sixth room on that floor, as her lover had hinted. She counted each of the doors carefully so as not to embarrass herself but finally arrived at the secret room where her partner lay in wait for her.

To maintain as much an element of surprise as possible, she only opened the door the smallest crack for her to enter without letting in too much light as she found the room dark. Pansy almost turned around, having possibly miscounted, but a sultry voice kept her in place, hissing, "Good evening, lover. How does this night find you?"

"Well." Pansy cleared her throat and leaned slightly against the door, expecting her partner to pounce at any moment from the darkness and begin to ravish her body. "And you?"

"Horny as an animal in heat, Panzzzz. Please do help me. Come hither and pleasure my clit. Lick my clitoris, you little whore."

Pansy nodded in the darkness and began to remove her gloves before her lover tsk-tsk'ed at her and snarled, "You won't be needing your hands for this. A skilled tongue will more than satisfy me. Now begin. Follow the sound of my voice by the light of the moon." Pansy stretched her arms out in front of herself and felt around a pillar of a four poster bed before slinking along the side and then climbing up onto the bed when her lover's feet jumped up from the bed and clamped down on her shoulders. "I assume, at this point, that you understand my anatomy?" Pansy nodded. "You little ho! I can't see in the dark! Tell me: yes or no?"

"Yes, yes, sorry, yes."

"No apologies. No words right now. You will do what I tell you to do—speak when I tell you to speak. Pleasure me when I tell you to pleasure me." Her partner moaned to herself as she slid a gloved hand down her own skirts to find the hem oh so succulently and pull the lace ruffled petticoats up over her hips. Those feet pushed Pansy towards the warm center and her now-free hands plunged her tongue into her depths. Her partner's juices were already leaking out from all sides when Pansy began her ministrations, so she started by licking up any last little bit of juice from this loose cunt and then continued on by darting her tongue in and out of dark crevices, pushing open her partner's legs even more with her nose and starting to bite down on what she knew as her partner's most sensitive areas to maximize the pleasure for both of them.

Her partner began to moan, "Oh, Pansy, yes, yes! Just like that! Oh, you are the best whore," as she brought her closer and closer to orgasm, but once she could sense that wave of sensation on the horizon, her partner kicked her back to standing in front of the bed. "That's enough. I want you to see me come. Stand there."

Her partner shone a bright strobe light in her face with their legs still spread wide and their naked pussy staring her in the face, throbbing with juices and glistening in the reflection of the light.

"And strip."

Pansy hid her smile at finally being able to show off her hot bod for this beautiful specimen and began by peeling off the gloves and flinging them to either side with a flourish. She reached for her deceptive mask, but her lover shouted, "I want you to see me. Let me just see that fucking machine right now. Be patient and your rewards will be great." Pansy accepted this offer and set about untying the ribbon on the back of her dress before shifting her focus forward as she slid the top of the dress down to her hips, showing off her new black lingerie with garters and bands criss-crossing over her abdomen and then disappearing beneath her restrictive corset that continued to elevate her cleavage for her partner's viewing pleasure. She shimmied the skirt off over her hips and flung her stillettos to the side, spreading her own legs to show off not only the fact that she had not been wearing knickers but also how wet she was, waiting for her lover to return her earlier favor. The corset came next with Pansy ripping through the thin ribbons that secured it and tearing it from her body to reveal the intricate bindings that encircled her body. A black see-through brassier displayed her pert nipples, pressing through the thin fabric at attention, and extended black leather strands that decorated her body like a chessboard.

Her lover moaned in response to seeing this breathtaking sight before her and her gloved hand traveling down to her hot center with ever-increasing urgency. The silk covering her fingers shone with the glow of her cum all over her hand as Pansy ran her hands up and down her torso covered by the checkerboard lingerie. Her breasts threatened to pop out of the flimsy fabric at any moment, especially with her nipples so erect and arousal so evident. They both moaned as two sets of hands stopped at two separate pairs of hips, but only one girl, the needier one, moved to bridge the tension between them.

"No!" The more controlling party hissed as she retracted her now soaked, gloved hands from her own pussy while her partner's remained so excruciatingly covered. "Stop. Right. There. I didn't say you could come towards me, did I?"

"No," Pansy murmured in a husky voice, trying to gain the upper hand by whispering like that and running her hands over her large breasts, "I just thought that you might like for me to be a little bit clossssss-errrrrrr." She practically purred the last words as she leaned across the end of the bed in order to better display her ample cleavage for her partner and seduce her even more.

"Not yet," she commanded, removing her cum-soaked gloves and throwing them at Pansy. She caught them if only to be able to smell the rare scent of her partner's juices, so fresh, so virile. Right as she was about to slide them into her mouth to once again experience the sweet taste of someone else on her tongue, the gloves' owner teased her to, "Fuck yourself in your mouth with your own fingers with the gloves on. I'll watch."

Pansy swallowed hard, upset that she would have to wait for even longer to be reunited with the soft but strict touch of her lover but nonetheless obliged and stood up straight to slide on the gloves with the traditional sterile snap of the hem against her forearm. She slid them over her rouge lips and along the walls of her mouth that still housed the aftertaste of cum before stifling her gag reflex to deep throat her own hand as her partner watched. With her eyes closed and focused on the task at hand, pleasing this other woman, she barely realized when the voyeur flipped around to crawl up the bed and thrust her own cleavage in the direction of the entertainer. She pinched her pet's elbow between two fingers and extracted it from that wondrous cavern that so pleasured her. Pansy's skin broke out in horripilation as she registered their newfound proximity, but like a good girl, she waited for the instigator to make the next move. And make the next move she did.

She ripped at the thin fabric covering her lover's chest to expose the oppressed breasts but only tweaked each nipple once before slithering off of the bed and tearing off the sheer garters that covered her legs and obstructed her access to that most wonderful part of the female anatomy. Pansy started to slide off the dress of her pleasurer as the woman kneeled in front of her with hands raised to simultaneously service her with her mouth and massage her tits with ungloved hands. Still wearing the gloves herself, Pansy grasped onto a shoulder before kicking a leg over her back to push her tongue farther within her walls. The skilled whore snatched Pansy's free hand to add it to her pussy and so had the girl's sex feeling stimulation on all fronts. Once Pansy was loose enough to take her whole fist in her walls, the woman pulled back and held on to her partner's hips to rock them back and forth, masturbating. She watched the girl's look of sheer ecstasy that did not even disappear as the person responsible for her deepest pleasures came to standing in front of her, crashing their lips together and forcing the girl's free hand into her own depths.

"Now get me off, too," she hissed as the two pushed each other back and forth in rhythm with lips locked, completely connected, awaiting the final moment when both would climax and then sink down from their high heaven.

Pansy gritted her teeth to stave off her orgasm until her partner reached that same peak but the force of her own hand inside her combined with the brutal attacks her lover made upon her body forced her over the edge and she came in one sharp jolt, ripping her hand out of her partner's pussy and making her cum right then and there from the sheer force and unexpected surprise of the action. She wiped off her lips and offered her lover one more kiss before falling on top of her on the bed. Her fuck buddy stroked back her styled hair as they lay together on the mussed up sheets and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, now changing her tune from sexy dominatrix to pillow talk expert. Pansy turned her head to watch those sweet lips form even sweeter words that regaled her with such comfort and affection that she wondered how she, a stone cold ice queen, ever found such a caring companion.

"Luna," she stammered as the other girl ran a nostalgic hand along the shadow of her breasts, not close enough to satisfy her but near enough to make her body ache for more.

"Yes, Pansy, my love?"

"I love you, Luna."

The blonde giggled at the sentiment and rewarded her with a quick pinch to the nipple as she kissed her one last time. "I know, you. And you know that I love you too. Now... what do you say we get you back in that all-ure-ing dress that makes me wanna fuck you so bad and go back down to that party?"

"Or," Pansy teased with a wet hand traveling down to Luna's pussy lips, "we could do this!" And at that exclamation, she pounced on top of a very willing Luna and began their game all over again.


End file.
